The Good Turn
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Everyone was calling Kai  the brat and when her mother noticed him not to talk and not even sharing so she put him in the highschool where was Hilary and they both become best friends! review this plz and flames aren't allowed.


**"THE GOOD TURN!"**

**ACTUALLY I GOT A REVIEW FROM A GIRL WHICH WAS THAT NOT TO BE SO CHILDISH! AND I HOPE IF SHE READ THIS WHO IS THIS PERSON SO I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS STORY!**

Every time Kai walked down the lane where he lived, some neighbor or the other would remark that "The Brat" was off to some place. The seventeen-years-old was the only boy of his parents and they spoilt her totally. Even when he was a small boy, her parents had never refused his anything. And he, in turn, always made sure that he got what he wanted.

One day Kai's mother, Jennifer, suddenly noticed that her son was not ready to share anything with his friends be it a book, a toy or something to eat. He discovered something else as well - most children did not like to play with her daughter. They said he bossed them around and made them cry. Kai's mother realized that it was their own fault. Kai was behaving like this. For, hadn't they spoilt him by giving him anything and everywhere he asked for? Would Kai be able to share things and to make good friends with them? She would soon know, for Kai was admitted to class 9th, in a proper high-school.

Everyone in his class admitted that Kai was an intelligent student. But he had no friends until Hilary joined the class. New to the city and too shy to make friends, she did not mind being taken under Kai's wing. Though know Kai, it was more of bossing around! But at least he had someone to play with.

One day, the teacher scolded Hilary for doing her sums without thinking. the little girl cried because the whole class laughed at her. For, the teacher had patiently explained how to do the sums, but Hilary was just not able to understand. Kai told his mother about Hilary crying in class. "Why don't you try to explain to simply, "ask his mother. " She likes you very much and if you teach her, she will understand."

"Mummy, I don't have much time to waste. What can I do if she is dumb?' said Kai. "But Hilary is your friend and if you don't help her, who will?" scolded her mother. Then she decided to tell Kai the story an ant and a dove.

"One day a ant turn in stream and was desperately trying to save herself. A dove sitting on a tree overhanging water plucked a leaf and let it fall into the streamed close to the ant. The ant climbed onto it and floated safely to the bank," went the story.

"A little later, a bird catcher cam and stood under the tree, preparing to throw a net over the unsuspecting dove. The ant knew what he was planning and stung him in the foot. The bird catcher yelled out in pain and the noise made the dove fly away."

"Did you understand the story, Kai?" asked his mother. "It means that If you do good turn, you will only get good in return." To this Kai said: "What a silly story, mummy. It is for little children, I have grown big."

Then Kai's mother decided to act tough. "If you don't help her out, I will not let you to go for beyblade practice anymore for a week." Extremely unhappy, Kai helped Hilary. And wonder of wonders, Hilary understood, Kai knew the trick of explaining simply. The teacher was happy that Hilary had finally understood the sums and complimented her in front of the whole class. Hilary was thrilled and told everyone what a good friend Kai was. But Kai preferred to forget incident as something unpleasant he had been forced to do. Meanwhile, Hilary had been wondering how she could repay her friend. The opportunity came sooner than she thought.

One day, in a fit of anger Hilary called one of the younger girls in the school a "idiot and a bitch" (these words were banned in the school). She also pushed the girl, who fell and bruised her knees. The matter was reported by the Principle who scolded Kai before the entire school, during the morning assembly. Not only that, the Principle told Kai to stay back for two hours after the school finished and pick up the waste papers from each and every classroom during detention.

Kai was heartbroken. He was a proud boy and could not bear the thought of being humiliated. Right now all he wanted was the ground to open up and swallow her so that she wouldn't have to show her face to anyone.

After school finished, Kai was left all alone. And then he did what he had been holding back the whole day- she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. That is how Hilary found her best friend- sobbing. She stayed back with Kai and helped him clean the school and remembered the story of ant and dove. From that day, Kai and Hilary became best friends. [Kaio [Kai X Hilary.

**P.S: I know its childish but I am not that much young that I could just write humor stories sorry if I hurt you but that's the truth for WETWINZ! And FLAMES aren't allowed!**


End file.
